Ultimo encuentro
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Kabuto revive a Itachi dias antes de la guerra ninja dandole minutos para poder despedirce de su pequeño hermano, que, aun con ojos vendados derrama lagrimas y sollosos en silencio y oscuridad de su habitacion por su querido aniki.


Anime: Naruto

Advertencias: YAOI! INCESTO! homo fóbicos atrás por favor! -w- No contiene Lemmon

Para entender por favor se requiere haber leído los capítulos más nuevos del manga de Naruto.

Parejas: ItaSasu (amo a esta parejita ^3^ nuse por que)

La puerta empezó a abrirse dejando entrar un hilo de luz a la oscura habitación donde se encontraba el "único" sobreviviente a una de las peores masacres conocidas...

El tenia los ojos vendados y estaba acostado en la "cama?" por así decirlo, no veía pero podía escuchar. No sabia quien había entrado pero si había entrado alguien. Sospecho que debía de ser Kabuto para darle las medicinas para sus ojos nuevos o Madara para traerle alguna noticia. Mejor omitamos la parte de Madara, el no cree que fuera posible, sus pasos eran mas... como decirlo... decididos? No, fuertes, si, eran mas fuertes y hacían aun mas ruido, por lo tanto no era el.

-Sasuke- escucho levemente junto a el.

Al principio lo ignoro. Era imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! No podía ser el.

-Sasuke- se escucho nuevamente pero esta vez se escuchos la voz mas dura y enojada. Como antes solo lo ignoro.

-Otouto- En este momento la voz que lo llamaba sonaba quebrada.

Silencio por parte del joven de ojos vendados.

-Sasuke...Hermano... por fa...- diciendo esa frase con la voz sumamente quebrada que parecía apunto de llorar fue cortado por la de el susodicho. -¿Por qué sigues hablando?...se supone que estas muerto...¿Por que mi imaginación hace esta horrible broma ?- al principio de la oración con tono que daría miedo al que lo escuche pero el final de la misma fue adquiriendo un tono triste.

"Itachi ...Te daré 20 Minutos para que hables con tu hermanito. Seguirás vivo pero no controlare tus acciones hasta pasados los 20 minutos así que no te tardes porque no pienso darte más... Oh si por cierto! tu hermano no sabe del jutsu que use con ustedes así que probablemente tengas que hacer algo para que te crea." Entonces lo entendió... Pero ¿Que haría para que su terco hermano menor se diera cuenta que era el y no un producto de su imaginación, ¡en menos de 20 minutos!

Sasuke ya mas tranquilo al no escuchar esa voz que, según el, venia de su imaginación trato de descansar pero una duda abatió su cabeza...Si no era Itachi quien estaba ahí...¿Quien abrió la puerta? (No, eso también fue solo mi imaginación) pensó para relajarse pero nuevamente algo lo interrumpió...solo que esta vez no fue una voz.

Alguien le tomo de la mano y se acerco a su odio derecho. -Sasuke- Esa voz. Esa voz volvió a sonar. -Sasuke, Hermano tonto y débil.- Itachi apretó la mano del mas joven esperando alguna reacción... la cual consiguió...-¿I...ta...chi?-

Una suave sonrisa se formo en la cara del mayor. Con un monosílabo le respondió disminuyendo las dudas del que estaba recostado.

Una lagrima surco la mejilla izquierda del mas pálido y los vendajes comenzaron a humedecerse.-De verdad...De verdad estas aquí?- la sonrisa que tenia el moreno se ensancho -Si tonto, soy yo y estoy aquí-

Ahora quien tenia una sonrisa fue el mas joven. Lamentablemente o tal vez no, no era una sonrisa de felicidad...era una triste pero no por eso no tenia algún nimio sentimiento de felicidad.

(Empieza el Yaoi! wiiiiii *¬*)

La habitación recupero el silencio solamente opacado por el sonido de unas gotas de agua salada cayendo contra la tela de la almohada.

Quedaban 10 minutos o tal vez menos por lo que Itachi rompió el silencio. Ya que no sabría cual seria su próxima oportunidad de estar con su hermano... o si tendría otra.

-Sasuke...¿Por que estas con Madara por que no volviste a Konoha?-

Con una voz cargada de ira contesto el menor a la par que se sentaba-Madara me contó a lo que te obligo la aldea...no podía perdonarlos después de eso... simplemente no podía...Yo...Tu lo que hiciste por... lo que hiciste por mi fue...(se escucha un leve sollozo) hermano yo...- Itachi permanecía en silencio y mientras le oía se debatía interiormente sobre si debía ... NO, no debía, podía era su hermano y así lo veía su hermano y así lo vería siempre! No podía besarlo no importaba cuanto!...Si así es Itachi se dio cuenta hace algunos años de porque no lastimo a su hermano...Lo Amaba mas que aun hermano pero debía mantenerse calmo. De un momento a otro un golpe fue a parar en el estomago de Itachi - Maldito baka eres un idiota! te mereces los golpes que te di en la batalla, este y mas! Eres un maldito maldito tonto!- grito eufórico y con mucho enojo Sasuke no porque Itachi no lo estaba escuchando del todo sino por haberle hecho lo que le hizo- yo...yo - comenzó a hablar de nuevo el menor- yo... les hubiera matado- esa confesión le callo como 100 bombas a Itachi que aun seguía sin entender y con un dolor en el estomago- tu idiota...me lo hubieras dicho...yo les hubiera matado y me habría do contigo...no sabes-volvió a sollozar- no sabes como te quería...no, no sabes como te amaba... si me lo hubieras dicho lo habría entendió y me iría contigo... si me lo hubieras pedido los habría matado... solamente para estar contigo...Itachi...Hermano...Aniki...yo...yo...te lo agradezco...- Itachi sintió calor a su alrededor. Los brazos de Sasuke lo rodaban dándole un calido abrazo. En esos brazos Itachi podía sentir el perdón, el amor, se sentía libre, liviano... Libre de todos los pecados que cometió... en los brazos de su hermano encontró el perdón que necesitaba.

-Eres...el mejor hermano del mundo...pero el mejor hermano del mundo y el mas idiota...-

El comadreja no se resistió y le devolvió el abrazo consolando al menor...pero el tiempo no se hizo esperar e Itachi callo en cuenta de que faltaban máximo 1 minuto... El SABIA que no iba a tener otra oportunidad se dio cuenta...como si le fueran a dejar otra oportunidad ya no tendría vida, seria controlado, tenia que aprovechar el ultimo minuto de vida que tenia. En un rápido movimiento se apodero de los labios de su otouto en un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

Simplemente el menor non sabia que hacer, ese contacto lo tomo de sorpresa y un fuego le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pensó que en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño. Si el también amaba a su aniki...se dio cuenta cuan do lo pusieron a "descansar sus ojos", que el comprendió que decían "confinamiento solitario en la oscuridad", se dio cuenta en todo ese tiempo. Durante su niñez era Itachi a quien veía solamente, después era Itachi en quien pensaba, si, en matarlo, pero ese deseo le apodero al limite de no pensar en nada mas, Luego cuando afín lo mato se quedo sin vida. Le había matado pero ¿Que haría ahora? entonces cuando descubrió lo que Itachi había hecho se dio cuenta **HABIA MATADO A SU VIDA.**

Ese pensamiento pasado talvez en un segundo por su cabeza y tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ITACHI LO BESABA. Fuera un sueño o no, no lo iba a dejar pasar! Retiro sus brazos de la cintura contraria y los enredo en el cuello de su aniki para intensificar el beso.

Itachi no creí lo que pasaba ¿su hermano le correspondía? Afín sus sueños se hacían realidad y el tenia que irse para no volver!

De repente sus brazos comenzaron a pesar y parecían que tomaban vida propia al apartar a su hermanito del el cortando el beso.

Sasuke estaba confundido y de los labios de Itachi salieron las palabras mas bellas- Te amo hermano...- pero luego las mas dolorosas- pero no podemos...- los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban la ira y la tristeza misma.

-Sasuke... te amo... pero en este momento termino el tiempo que Kabuto me dio para hablar contigo- ante el silencio de su hermano volvió hablar- Kabuto me devolvió a la vida con un jutsu que controla mi cuerpo y me dio unos minutos para estar contigo...pero ya terminaron y volvió a tener nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo. Si yo te bese. Yo te amo pero quien nos separo fue el.- Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida- Lo lamento hermano- su vos comenzó a sonar distante y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su vida se alejaba- Itachi...Te amo- ...- y yo a ti hermano- recito cerrando la puerta y dejando a el objeto de su amor solo en la habitación oscura hasta una ultima vez... si es que había.


End file.
